Narnia: the Wizard, the Vampire, and the Demigod
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: A Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy jackson, and the Narnia series crossover fanfiction. Writen by Alice. Rated T just in case. :-
1. Chapter 1

Returned

"Alice!" Bella called, just before her and Edward had walked out the back door, "We are going on a hunting trip, do you want to come?"

"No thanks! I ate yesterday with Carlisle just before everyone else left." She called. She walked out of her room, just as she finished spiking her black hair.

"Ok!" Bella called as she walked out the back door. Edward led them over the small river behind their house, and into the middle of the forest. It was still dark out, as the sun was just starting to creep up over the mountains. They had been walking for around ten minutes in absolute silence, listening for any animals, when they both heard voices through the trees.

"Why did I agree to help you?" A man hissed.

"For the same reason all of us are here! To seek revenge on those Pevensie children!" said a woman.

"Who are they? I only came back to kill that Potter and his good for nothing friends!" said the first man "I don't even know why I am letting you use my body Kronos! I've shared a body before and it's the last thing I want to do right now! I could have done this by myself if I had wanted to!

"Yes, but I was the one who recovered a small fragment of the sorcerer's stone to resurrect you, didn't I? And, think about it, I'm sure Percy and Annabeth will be easy, and you, Witch, aren't you going up against only four children and a lion!"

"No, Aslan won't be there to protect them, since we are no longer in Narnia, they won't have any weapons, so your right, this will be easy," said the woman who had been called 'Witch,' sighing.

"Also, you could help Voldemort with all those witches and wizards. Don't you have a whole other world against you? It should be easy to find followers."

"Yes, it is fairly easy to find more Death Eaters, maybe the Malfoys… but, no matter," He murmured to himself, "they don't know I'm here, Potter is the one who defeated me, twice! And I have no problem with killing anyone who gets in my way…"

Edward turned to face his wife, and Bella instantly knew that he had read their minds and knew exactly what they had all been mumbling about, and had seen all of their memories.

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked. Edward merely shook his head; he was trying to process everything that he had just seen. After another five minutes of silence, he looked up.

"They want to kill these people, because they killed them- or something. But somehow, all of them found a way to come back to life. But, it doesn't make sense. It seem like these kids they are fighting aren't exactly normal. They have powers. Like, control of water, or they have magic wands. Some of them even have swords and bows and arrows. "

"But, how is that possible?" Bella asked. It looked like Edward was trying to fight back a grin.

"Bella… I thought that by now you would have accepted weird. You live with Vampires, you're a vampire, and your best friend is a werewolf for crying out loud!" Bella grinned. He was right, and she had to give him that much.

"But, I still don't understand- Bella, mountain lion!"

She spun around, and for once, the mountain lion was the first to attack, she threw herself forward as she heard Edward start to walk away.

Thirty seconds later, he spoke, "Bella, we have to leave, they heard us we have to go!" He sounded alarmed, and this got Bella's attention, he hadn't acted like this since the Volturie had attacked.

She stood up and started to follow Edward, but then, she felt a stab of pain running through her as she toppled over on the ground. Bella looked up, there was an extremely pale figure towering over her, he was grinning an evil looking grin that for some reason reminded her of James…. But, somehow he had actually managed to knock her over, and the only thing he had in his hand was a stick. How had _a stick _sent her tumbling towards the ground? She heard Edward spin around and start to run towards her, but the woman had jumped in front of him. She was slightly pale as well, and had her long blonde hair tied back in a bun.

The man sighed as he pointed what Bella guessed to be a wand, straight at her. _"Avada kedavra!"_ A jet of green light erupted from his wand, but as it hit her, she even surprised a laugh. Had that meant to hurt? If it had, it failed. The grin disappeared from the man's face as he turned to Edward. He said the same spell, but the flash of light hadn't harmed him either.

"This is wonderful, let's try this, and let me handle them!" The same man was still talking, but his voice was different. He seemed to be having a two sided conversation with himself. He spun around, and all Edward heard was Bella's scream, and the woman who had tried to attack him disappeared.

The figure turned towards him, and Edward didn't know what to think, where had that woman gone? Edward started to run toward Bella, who was somehow unconscious. "Bella? Bella are you alright? Bella?" Edward screamed, panicking now. Her eyes opened, but almost immediately, she didn't seem the same. She reached up, but instead of pulling herself up, she pulled Edward towards the ground with incredible force that sent him tumbling head over heels towards the man with the red eyes and pale skin.

"Who are you? You deflected my killing curse just like Potter. How did you do that?" He asked.

"What? Who- who's Potter? And what did you do to Bella?" Edward yelled. He leapt to his feet and threw himself at the man, trying to tackle him.

"_Reducto!"_ The man groaned. Edward was stopped mid flight and thrown to the ground by some invisible force. His attacker looked pleased whatever was happening. Edward didn't know what else to do, he simply lied there, and tried to think of a way out of this, but he couldn't think of anything. With one last thought he called, "ALICE, JASPER, HELP!" At least they would hear, and maybe come to help, or possibly go and find the rest of their family, or at least Jacob. That was the last thought that crossed his mind before he lost control of what he was doing completely; he could still see and hear everything, but couldn't control one muscle in his body.

Alice was flipping through the channels on the TV, when she heard Edward calling her name. She looked up, and immediately leapt up from her chair and started to walk into Jasper's room, and asked him if he had heard Edward, he had. They both shared one quick glance, and started to walk into their backyard, but then, as their curiosity grew, they started to run, then sprint to where Edward's voice had come from, but they both still found nothing except for the mountain lion. They both started to think of reasons why Edward and Bella had just disappeared, but nothing found its way into their minds. After three hours of thinking and searching, they stopped. Emment and Rosalie were on their third honeymoon so they couldn't go to them, and Carlisle, Esme, and Renesme were visiting Tanya and her family in Denial, so they couldn't go to them either. They both sighed as she started to run towards Jacob's house.

Once they got there Alice knocked on the door and they both waited only about five seconds before they let themselves in. As expected, Jacob was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. "Wake Up, Dog!" Jasper called. He jumped as his eyes shot open, a look of terror on his face.

"What are you two doing here? If Sam sees you, you guys are going to be in big trouble! Sam will kill you-" Jacob yelled, getting up from the couch and started to walk towards them, wincing at the smell.

Jasper strode in between Alice and Jacob, growling. "Don't push me Dog! Bella isn't here to stop me from-"

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, "Now isn't the time!"

Jacob paused, realizing that she sounded concerned. "Wait, is Renesme alright!"

"She's fine!" Jasper snapped through clenched teeth, "But for your information, Edward and Bella are missing."


	2. Chapter 2

You Know Some Body is a Muggle When They Don't Know Who Harry Potter is

He ate breakfast in a daze and nearly sprinted to his room to grab his brand new broomstick that he had gotten for a Christmas present, and it seemed like a century since Harry had relaxed and just played quidditch with his friends. He walked outside and into an open field, only to be greeted by some of his best friends.

Hermione, who had incredibly bushy, brown hair and rather large front teeth, was (as usual) sitting on the side lines of their homemade quidditch field. Flaming red haired Ron was practicing being beater, using his older brother, whom also had dark red hair, George, as a target. And last, his girlfriend of only one week since she had been at Hogwarts until just recently, Ginny. She had her long, waist length red hair tied back into one long braid, and was just starting to get onto her broom.

"Hey, good morning mate!" Ron called, nearly getting hit in the head by the bludger that his brother had just sent flying towards him.

"Since when do you play beater?" Harry asked him. Ron had always tried out for keeper, and Fred and George had always been the beaters.

"George is going to be playing seeker, and frankly, he doesn't think I could catch that snitch to save my life." He said, flying down to grab the quaffle. "I'll also be trying to be a chaser."

"I bet two sickles on Harry and Ginny!" Hermione called.

"You're betting against your own boyfriend!" Ron asked, shocked. "You think they are better players that me!"

"No!" Hermione told him, trying to change the subject. "Well, I think you are about tied, but Harry is the only one with seeker experience, and the only way to win is to catch the snitch. Also, Ginny is the only one who has ever played chaser before," She said, Ron's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Guys; we'll be sure we go easy on you." Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh don't worry," George said, "We won't be letting our little sister beat us. But if the boy who lived does, well, I'm okay with that, he defeated Voldemort after all. It doesn't sound near as bad when you say Harry Potter beat you."

"Ha, Ha," Harry laughed sarcastically. "Are we going to start this game or not?" They all agreed and started to play.

They had all been playing for about thirty minutes and the snitch had found its way into the field of wheat by now and Harry and George were franticly searching for it. So far Ginny was dominating when it came to points and was leading 120 to 60, but Harry was pretty sure that Hermione had been sneaking Ron some points so that it didn't look like he was losing by that much. And Harry could see why Ron wasn't a chaser.

Harry was flying through the wheat field slower than preferred, trying to give George (he had never played seeker once in his life) a fighting chance. Sighing, he decided that he would fly up, out of the field to see if he could find the snitch, and possibly see how well Ginny was playing. As he flew higher, it reminded him more and more of Hogwarts, feeling confident that it would take Ron way too long to catch up, he decided to just finish this round and fly after the snitch at full speed once he found it. He had just reached the top of his arch when he looked over at Ginny, who had just happened to be scoring, Ron was hopelessly chasing after her, trying to catch up. But just as he started to fly back down, he paused. Only about two hundred yards away from the quidditch field were four figures walking through an open meadow. And as far as Harry could see, they defiantly didn't look like witches and wizards. The tallest one was a boy with dirty blonde hair and he looked to be about 19. The second tallest was a girl with deep brown hair, who looked to be about 16 or 17, and she was shaking her head at something the blonde boy had said. She was just in front of the third tallest boy with messy black hair; Harry thought he looked to be about 15. Last was the smallest girl with light brown hair that just reached her elbows, she looked to be 13.

"Wait!" Harry called, and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Apparently George was still searching for the snitch in the wheat. "I think there are muggles behind Ron's, George's and Ginny's house. And they are walking this way!"

"What?" Ginny called, joining Harry above the field, ignoring Ron's last attempt at evening the score. "You're right they- shoot! They see us! Get down, off your brooms!"

"George," Harry called, "there are muggles coming, get back here!" Nobody appeared for a few seconds, and when George came back, everyone was already on the ground and waiting for him, equipment in hand.

Everyone started to run back towards the burrow without being seen, but just as almost everyone had reached the house, the group of muggles had caught up to them.

"Um, excuse me!" said the oldest girl, "we're lost, can you tell us where we are?"

"What? Um… you're-"

"You're basically in the middle of nowhere, sorry but we can't help." Hermione said hastily, trying to push Ron through the front door.

"Well, then can we at least use your phone to call someone?" The oldest boy asked, shrugging.

"We were just looking around, when we wondered off and got talking, and before we knew it, we had no idea where we were." The youngest girl said. "I'm Lucy by the way."

"Oh, and I'm High Ki- Peter, j- just Peter" Stammered the blonde boy. "And this is my sister Susan," he said, gesturing to the oldest girl, "and my younger brother Edmund."

"Oh, hi. I'm Ron, and this is my brother George, my younger sister Ginny, my girlfriend Hermione, and my friend Harry."

"What are those?" Edmund spoke up, gesturing to the broom sticks. "I could've sworn that you guys were flying on them earlier."

"What?" Hermione said, managing a laugh, "That- that's crazy! Flying on a broom? That's impossible! You might as well say that giants exist and that animals can talk!"

Lucy laughed, "Well, animals can-"

"Right," Susan said, covering Lucy's mouth, "That's just crazy, completely illogical."

"But Susan we know about magic," Edmund murmured. Susan looked at him bitterly. Ever since Aslan had told her and Peter that they couldn't come back to Narnia, she had been acting really different. And it hadn't helped that Lucy and Edmund had just got back from their own visit to Narnia aboard the Dawn Treader.

But just at that moment, they heard two _cracks _coming from aboutten feet away from where they were all standing. Mr. Weasley and Percy had just apperated home.

"Hello Weasleys! Man the Misinstrey had been- Oh, are you some of Ron and Ginny's friends?"

"No." Peter told him, "We just got here and were wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Wait." Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's dad's scared look, "You couldn't have just been walking around and you got lost. You're in the middle of nowhere."

Lucy bit her lip, and at once all of the kids seemed to look as if the world were about to end. "Ok… you see, you're right, we weren't just walking around here for no reason, we-"

"Lu, are you sure you want to…" Susan said, but Lucy ignored her.

"Our house was attacked. We-we just went walking around our-our neighborhood, but when we got b-back, our house was destroyed-or almost in ruins, and our mom wa-was gone. Our dad is still in the army though, so we th-think he- he's alright." She said, in between sudden sobs.

Peter sighed and put his hand around her for comfort, "We need help."

Hermione gasped, as her eyes grew wide. "Do you know who, or what could've done it?"

"Well, we have our suspicions. But we're not one hundred percent sure yet."

"Edmund!" Susan hissed, "It wasn't them ok! Caspian said if anything happened he would call! Besides, you know how things work. It's impossible!"

"But, Susan, you saw what happened last time, with the way time worked! And she almost-"He protested, but Susan didn't seem to be listening.

"Edmund! That's impossible; you were the one who smashed the ice anyway!"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, trying to understand what they were arguing about. But neither of them was able to piece anything together.

"Wait!" Ginny screeched, "How long ago did that happen, your house getting destroyed? And how long were you gone?"

"Just yesterday, but we were only gone for about twenty minutes, so we don't know how anything could've been that badly destroyed in so little time. It started to get dark and started raining, so we went home." Susan told them.

Peter spoke over Susan's and Edmund's arguing. "Oh will you two just shut it!"

"I might know how your house got destroyed," Harry whispered.

"Harry, I know what you are thinking. That could not've happened, they are all locked up, and he is gone for good." Mr. Weasley cautioned.

"Who are you t-talking about?" Lucy asked, whispered, trying to hold herself together.

"No one, just- "Percy started to say, but Lucy cut him off.

"We know about magic, magic that you wouldn't believe. But I know you guys do too, just not the same kind. There is more than just one world you know."

"You got that right," George whispered. His father gave him a disapproving look.

"George-"

"What? They said they knew? Why not share what we know?" He argued, but his Dad still didn't look happy, in fact, he almost looked scared.

"You can't be sure."

"Yes you can." Ron said, grabbing Harry by the arm and he started to pull him towards the new comers. Harry tried to pull away, but Ron had gotten a lot stronger.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry whispered under his breath so that no one would hear.

"Just go with it."

"Alright, if you really know about magic, then you will know exactly who this is," Ron told them. Jerking his hear towards Harry on the last word.

"Is this a trick question?" Peter asked.

"No dead serious, if you know what magic is, you would know who he is."

"You're, Harry… something?" Peter said, confused.

"If you all know about magic then you would know what Narnia is!" Lucy squeaked. All of her siblings looked at her, thinking of something they could say. "I told you, there is more than one magical world!"

"Are you saying you guys are from this other world?" Ginny asked them, they all nodded.

"I can't believe that I'm telling complete strangers about this," Susan whispered, "but it's true."

"How many other worlds are there? It seems like we discover a new one every couple of years." Edmund said.

"I thought there were only two worlds, the human world, and the magic world. But now there is this Narnia too?" Hermione said.

"Oh yes, its simple wonderful, all of the animals can talk, and the trees can all dance! And there's Aslan!"

"Who's Aslan?" Ginny asked.

"He's sort of like the protector of Narnia, well, we sort of are too but that's a long story." Edmund said, laughing. "But you still haven't told us who Harry is."

"Well," Susan said, "we have some spare time, why don't you tell us about your world and we'll tell you about Narnia."

"Wait," Peter interrupted, "If we tell you about Narnia, you have to help us figure out who destroyed our house."

"Why should we?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess you don't have to if you don't want to. But we will find some way to help you in return. I don't know what it is, but we'll find something." Peter said, looking down at the grass.

"Fine, come inside and we'll explain." Harry said as he led them inside. "But if you're lying you are going to be is so much trouble."

"It's fine I swear, we're telling the truth!" Peter assured them, letting the rest of his family enter the house first so that they could explain.

Right before they all sat down, Mrs. Wealey jumped into the living room to talk to . "Arthur, how's the ministry? Oh, are you all done with the quidditch match? Who-Ron, Ginny, George would you mind telling me what these, you know what's are doing in my house?" She screeched.

"Oh, um, well they sort of need our help and-"

"Mrs. Weasley, don't worry, they know about magic! Or at least they said they did." Hermione interrupted, but she only sighed.

"No it's true we do!" Lucy said, "We can prove it too!"

"Alright, then tell us three magical creatures." Percy told them, crossing his arms.

"A griffin, a centaur, and giants." Susan said.

"Ok, then name some general items that can have some magical properties." Mr. Weasly asked.

"A horn, food, um… oh! Or a healing liquid or drink, that works really well!" Edmund murmured to himself.

"Fine!" Ron snapped, "But you still need to tell us something about this magical land of yours or we won't help you!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Lucy said. "Well, we, sort of found it in a wardrobe, in a spare room of a huge house. We was in the middle of a war in the real world, so we got sent there for safety, all of the kids did. We were staying with a professor. But anyway, we were playing hide and seek when we found it, and it led us into a forest…

"Hold on!" Harry stopped Peter mid sentence as he was starting to tell them about the White Witch attempting to trick Prince Caspian into bringing her back to life. "So, are you saying that she never really died? Even after all of that with… What was his name again?"

"It's Aslan, and yes. It was some old magic tricks she knew." He said sighing.

"But I've never heard of such a thing." Percy murmured, "Needing a human's blood to come back to life. In fact, I didn't think it was possible for someone to come back from the dead. I mean Harry's parents temporarily did in a weird way. And I guess Harry did too but…" He continued mumbling to himself about the pros and cons of resurrecting as Lucy continued the story.

"Well, in our world it is. Aslan did and The White Witch almost did." Lucy said. "But it's a lot different from what you've told us actually."

"So, you guys are kind of like," Ron paused as he searched for the right word, "Royalty, but, you aren't, you know, Kings and Queens here, right?"

"No, only if we are in Narnia." Lucy said.

"That is so awesome!" George said, grinning, and obviously trying to picture what being the only king in the world with one ear would look like in his mind.

Lucy and Edmund laughed as Susan started to continue. "But, after she tried to trick Caspian, we came in and got him away from her before she could come back, but he didn't know any better, so it wasn't his fault. Edmund picked up a sword and smashed the ice that she was in-"

"Not long after that the Telmarines invaded," Peter continued, "Caspian was able to go underground and collapse the ground they were standing on-"

"But when Lucy and I left to go find Aslan, some Telmarine soldiers showed up, we were able to hold them off for a bit, but it wasn't too long before they knocked me off the horse and Lucy had to continue on alone. Caspian came and got the soldiers to leave though." Susan told them smiling.

"But in the end it was Aslan, who helped us defeat them," Peter murmured, "It was always Aslan. But then after that, he said that Susan and I couldn't come back to Narnia that we had learned as much as we could."

"That's horrible, they just basically banished two of their kings and queens!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think he knows what he's doing, or at least I hope so."

Harry looked up at all of them, he was so confused, even after everything that they had explained, but it seemed like they had skipped around a lot. He sighed; they would know have to tell them more about their world so that they would keep their part of the deal. He didn't feel right telling everything that has happened to him to four complete strangers. For all he knew, they might have just made up everything they had just told them.

Harry opened his mouth, but right before he was about to start telling them everything, all of the others looked up at the sound of many loud bangs coming from the roof. And all at once, a cloud of smoke appeared, followed by the sound of the wood snapping above them.

"_Protego!" _Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand straight up in the air, Harry knew that an invisible shield would appear above some of them, but it might not shield everybody. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Harry then heard the sound of two people screaming, but he had no idea who it was, but they could all hear the roof collapsing above them.


	3. Chapter 3

How Can I do this without Him Killing Me?

"Percy, will you just calm down! Just because we are flying doesn't give you a reason to fear for your life!" Annabeth complained as she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk of the taxi. They both walked into the front doors of the airport and into the line to buy their tickets.

"Yes it does! If you haven't noticed, I don't think Zeus likes me very much, and if we are flying in an airplane all the way to London, I don't exactly feel comfortable with leaving my life in the hands of a person who would have preferred to have never met me!" He said, continuing the argument they had been having in the taxi through texting each other on their cell phones.

"Percy, you saved Olympis! He owes you!" Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth as she walked up to the desk.

"But Annabeth-"

She signaled for him to be quiet. "Can I buy two tickets to London?" She asked the woman at the desk.

"How old are you?"

"We are seventeen."

"Alright, I will need you both to travel as unaccompanied minors, seeing as you're not adults yet."

"Well, I'm seventeen, but Percy here, he's eighteen!" She protested. Percy had just turned seventeen last week, so that's why they were going to visit London. Annabeth had told him that she would take him anywhere for his birthday as long as she had gotten to pick how they got there.

"Alright, then I need to see you're I.D." Percy looked up as he started fumbling with his backpack, he pulled out the I.D. Connor Stoll had forged for him just for the occasion, saying that he was really 18, gave it to the Woman, and she got them their tickets.

They smiled and started to walk towards the gate to board their plane, but they still had some time to go before the plane arrived, so they would just have to wait.

"I still don't get why we can't swim." Percy mumbled under his breath as he sat down in a chair.

"Percy," Annabeth said, he was starting to get on her last nerve, "We agreed that I would get to pick how we got to London."

"But I didn't know that you would pick flying! We could just swim. I could have put you in your own little air bubble and we would be off, no problem." He turned and muttered under his breath, "How am I supposed to fly without getting killed."

"I heard that! But Percy, we'll get there faster if we fly, besides, if we fly we can relax for the first time in years," She said sighing.

She was right, Percy had to admit it, not out loud, but to himself. After fighting Luke and Kronos, the last thing he wanted to do was worry about anything. He was thinking about just letting the argument drop and just taking a nap and have Annabeth wake him up when the plane got there. Then two people caught his eye, they actually started to remind him of himself and Annabeth, they were arguing just like them. The girl had long deep brown hair and pale skin, and her companion had short messy auburn hair and pale skin. But they both had the same pitch black eyes.

"How are we going to find them anyway? They could be anywhere!" The girl said.

"I told you," hissed the man, "I know exactly where they are, you just aren't patient. You should be thrilled right know, that this happened. Everything is going to go just fine!"

"I would be thrilled if we were anywhere but here, I can't do anything."

"Have you ever tried yet?" Hissed the man, but he sounded different this time. "Let me tell you, this is one of the best things that could have happened, and I don't even know what they are."

The girl looked up at Percy, had she heard him? He was on the other side of the room so Percy didn't think so, until she whispered something to her companion. They both looked up at him, both of them looked confused.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, "Why are those two people staring at us?"

She sighed as she looked up at him, "Percy, you are too paranoid. You need to relax for once." She told him frowning as she pulled her long blonde hair back with a rubber band.

"Come on. The plan's here," She said sighing. They both got up and walked onto the plane, closely followed by the two strangers. As Percy sat down he noticed that the strangers both took a seat just four rows behind them.

"Annabeth!" He breathed, "They are following us! The girl with the dark brown hair, and the guy with short messy-"

"Percy, just relax ok. You're just nervous that we're flying, try and, oh I don't know, sleep or something."

Percy groaned, but before he knew it, he was actually drifting off to sleep just after the plane took off.

He sat up straighter in his chair. That was them, the two people that he had been trying to kill for years, and they just walked straight onto a plane, right into his hands. First he was able to poses two incredibly strong and fast people with supernatural powers like being able to read minds, and now this! It seemed like everything was playing in his hands for once.

"You know, "Voldemort whispered, "I could just kill them all now, and then we can move onto Potter."

"Yes, but that wouldn't be any fun. Who's for crashing the plane on three?" Kronos said, and evil grin forming on his face.

"Wait," The White witch said, "won't we die too? We might be strong but how strong are we really?"

"We are about to find out aren't we?" He got up and started to walk towards the main cabin of the plane. One of the flight attendants protested but he just strode right past her, and she stopped talking. But right before he was about to act, something was already smoking, and an alarm started ringing. "I told you, crash the plane when I said-"

Percy stood up at that exact moment, and so did Annabeth, they both looked at him, but were yelling at each other. "See Annabeth, I told you, Zeus hates me! This is why I didn't want to fly!" He said as they both stood up and started to run towards the front of the plane.

"Percy, Annabeth, where are you two running off to?" Kronos whispered so that only they could hear. A flash of confusion flashed across their faces, but then they both just tried to push past him. But his new body somehow had diamond hard skin, so he didn't budge.

"MOVE!" Annabeth screamed. He grinned, and the White Witch stood up behind them and sprinted past them in less than a second and pulled out the cockpit door by its hinges.

"Kronos," Percy whispered.

"What?" Annabeth screamed from over the sound of the air whipping around the plane and the screams of the pedestrians. She had heard him, but she just didn't believe him.

They both looked up at him as he motioned to try and force them out of the plane. Percy saw him just a second early and had just enough time to pull out a golden pen that then transformed into a sword. He swung the weapon aimlessly at him trying not to hit Annabeth. He did hit him; it just didn't do any damage. The diamond hard skin had come in handy again.

Kronos stepped out of their way just as The White Witch grabbed their arms as she threw them both out of the plane. They both screamed as Percy blindly tried to grab onto Annabeth. Just as he did, Kronos saw him take the water from the surrounding ponds and form a ball around them, probably trying to use it as a shield. The last thing Kronos saw before he lost sight of them, was them both landing right in the middle of a house.

He grinned, but not before he realized that they all had to leave or who knows where they would end up, not like that would be a problem, but he just thought that it would be easier the closer they were to them, just in case they did survive.

He pushed Jades out through the door and quickly followed. As they fell through the air, he felt almost nothing, just a little bit of air, like a light breeze. Their freefall seemed to last only a couple of seconds. He braced himself for the impact; they hadn't tested their new bodies with something this intense, but he felt pretty good about the whole thing. As he hit the ground, he felt some force, but not much, but as he steadied himself, a plan was already forming in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwelcomed Guest

As the two figures fell through the roof, followed by a cloud of smoke and a puddle of water, everyone jumper back at least a yard. There was a chorus of coughing, yelling, and groaning as the two kids tried to dig themselves from the rubble. One was a girl with long, curly, light blonde hair and grey eyes. The boy had messy brown hair and sea green eyes.

"What on earth is going on?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. The boy got up, pulled the girl out with him, and didn't even seem to notice the stunned people around them.

"Kronos… no, this… who was he… possessing… Annabeth… are you… alright?" He said between breaths, they were both were breathing hard and hardly looked stable enough to be standing. As he looked up his eyes grew wide, and immediately scanned the floor, and bent to pick something up, it looked like a pen, but as he clicked the button on the top, in transformed into a sword. "You all work for him, don't you?"

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as he started to take a few steps closer to help, but Percy just pointed his sword right at him. Peter jumped back a step, but looked like he was about to punch him if needed.

"We don't work for anyone. Now will you relax, we are trying to help!" Ron yelled, lowering his wand.

"What is that, a stick?" Percy asked.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry yelled the boy ducked just a second before the spell hit him, obviously very confused, causing George to get hit square in the chest.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I'm, um, I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth." He said, bending down to help George.

Harry relaxed as Percy dropped his sword onto the ground as it transformed back into a pen. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Odd, usually that would have fazed most people, except for the Pevensie children, but they didn't move. It wasn't until Harry then named off every person in the room that everyone relaxed. All of the wizards worked together to repair the roof, then everyone sat down.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked. As they both tried to explain, the others listened to see if either Kronos or his friend sounded familiar, there was something that Harry vaguely remembered, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

When they were done explaining the plane crash, Harry seemed to think that they were leaving something out, but he didn't ask any questions, there was enough tension in the room already. Mrs. Weasly stood up, "Well let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4… ok that's a lot of beds. Well, I guess we all better get some rest." She said, and within five minutes, all fifteen beds were placed all over the house.

For the moment, Harry guessed that everyone was all on the same side, and everyone could guess that for some reason, these two people want to kill Percy and Annabeth. It seemed that they were the only two people that knew why though.

Once he lied down, Harry fell asleep rather quickly, until around six o'clock in the morning when someone's screams woke him up.

"Wake up, wake up!" Lucy yelled, running down the stairs. She was still in her night pajamas and a long red robe.

"Lu, calm down, it's early in the morning; you probably just had a night mayor." Edmund murmured still half asleep. He looked up; the sun was just creeping above the hill behind the burrow.

"But Edmund, Susan and Annabeth are missing!" At that, all of the guys (they had decided that the boys would get downstairs and the girls upstairs,) sat up right and exchanged glances.

"Lucy," Harry whispered, "are you sure?"

"Yes, last night I even heard footsteps and some people talking, but I didn't think anything of it. Susan and Annabeth were here last night, but now they're gone! "Lucy squeaked. Hermione and Ginny had heard all of the commotion and came downstairs.

"Hermione, Ginny, did either of you hear anything last night?" Ron asked both of them.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione murmured sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Did you?"

"Well, I did hear something, but it wasn't much, some talking, and maybe some people walking around upstairs." She said.

"Positive?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yes! Now why are you guys so curious?" Ginny asked all of them as she started to turn back around to go upstairs and wake her mother.

"Because," Lucy yelled, "Susan and Annabeth are missing!"

"What?" Someone yelled, but it wasn't either of the girls, it was Peter, who apparently had been asleep until now. "They're gone, just like that?" He yelled as Mrs. And Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs.

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" Edmund yelled.

"Well they did!" Lucy told him.

"Could this have anything to do with those guys who attacked you and Annabeth on the plane? Or who attacked the Pevensie's house?"" Harry asked Percy.

"What is going-"Mr. Weasly started to say, but Percy interrupted him.

"Probably, it was Kronos."

"Well we have to go save them!" Peter yelled.

"You mean you and you're family are going to save Susan?" Percy said coldly.

"What? I never said that!"

"But I bet you were thinking it!" Percy yelled.

"But they're right; we have to go help them! Or at least find out why they are gone!" Harry yelled, ignoring Peter's and Percy's cold stares at each other.

"Harry," an emotionless voice said, "why should we help?" Ron asked, and all heads turned to him, "I mean, come on mate, we don't even know these people! How do we know that they are even on our side?"

"Your side for what?" Percy yelled.

"I don't know! But we just met you, why should we go and risk our necks for someone that we don't even really know? I don't know about you Harry, but I've risked my life enough to last ten lifetimes."

"Yea right!" Percy yelled.

Hermione ignored Percy's comment, "I agree with Ron," She whispered, and George and Ginny nodded.

Harry's jaw dropped, trying not to believe what he just heard.

"What, so you all are just going to let them die?" Harry asked. He was horrified; especially that Ginny would side with Ron for something like this.

"How could you!" Percy yelled, "You don't even care do you?"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we are going to actually save them instead of just sitting here like a bunch of cowardly wimps." Peter murmured as he, Edmund, Lucy, and Percy all ran upstairs, grabbed their clothes, got dressed, and walked out the door.

Harry looked back and forth from Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and George; and to the front door that Peter was holding open for him. He didn't want to leave his friends. But he also wasn't about to just let these two people die for no reason at all. He looked down at the floor as he ran upstairs, pulled on his clothes, grabbed his invisibility cloak and with one last glance at Ginny, ran out the door to catch up with the others. He didn't care what Ron said, he was going to at least try to save them, even if he didn't know them for very long.


	5. Chapter 5

What are you?

He turned and quickly walked down a nearly pitch black ally way on the far eastern side of Digon Ally. He slowly walked into a dark, musty room full of multi colored smoke and an assortment of smells.

"Hi Draco," Pansy Parkinson whispered as he walked inside. For a long time (He hadn't really been keeping track of how long,) this had been the only place he, his family, and most of his friends were welcome. It was just a little club for trouble making Slytherins. Most of which had been Death Eaters, or they still consider themselves one and just hadn't gotten caught yet.

He nodded his head at Pansy but continued on through the long room. He took a seat at the empty counter and ordered one butter beer. Looking around, he could name almost every person in here if he wanted to. Lately, he had spent a lot of time here and gotten to know a lot of other people very well. He had heard a lot of crazy stories, most of which, he had thought were made up, but he didn't really mind, anything to get his mind off things. Then, he noticed a girl with dark, short, spiky hair. She had on a dark blue cloak with its hood up. Her companion had messy dirty blonde hair and had the same type of cloak on. As they both sat down by him, they looked up, and just went back to whispering to each other, too fast for Draco to hear.

"Hey," Draco murmured, he had thought that he had known everyone here. But he had never seen them before. "So, were you two Slytherins? Cause I've never seem either of you before."

"Were we what?" The blonde one asked.

"Did you go to Hogwarts? You know that poor excuse of a school?"

They both looked quite confused but they just turned back to each whispering to one another, saying something else that he couldn't hear, they both got up, and with one last glance at Draco, they started to get up and walk out the door. Draco looked up and started to follow them out of the room, past Pansy, through the ally way, and out into the middle of the market. There was not a cloud in the sky, and Diagon Ally was almost as crowded as it is at the beginning of each school year.

"Hey wait!" Draco said, he said as he grabbed the girl's arm and tried to turn her around, but she didn't move, it was like they were as hard as stone, "Where are you guys from, I have never seen you before."

"Somewhere," She said, but as she turned around her hood fell off, and she started sparkling, her pale skin was literally glowing. Draco's arm fell limply to his side, he was so confused. The boy grabbed Draco's arm as he pulled him into another dark ally, followed by the girl, but he couldn't help but notice how cold they felt, it was like touching ice. He also noticed that when the boy had grabbed him that his hand started sparkling as well.

"You were... glowing." He paused, "What are you?"

"Oh great, that last thing we need is a human finding out about us." The girl murmured.

"What?"

"Listen boy," The blonde boy said, facing him, "either you help us and don't tell anyone what you saw, or you don't and we make sure that no one will ever find out." He growled.

"What are you talking about? Was that supposed to be a threat? I'm not scared of you." Draco said as he pulled out his wand, _"Stuplify!" _He yelled,the spell him, but it didn't do any damage. He tried again, a stronger attack this time. _"Reducto!" _The spell hit him again, and forced him to take a couple of steps back, Draco sized his chance and started to run.

He had only taken about five steps when the girl was in front of him, but he didn't even see her move. "Had- did you apperate?" He didn't think so, but asked anyway. He hadn't heard a thing.

"No, whatever that means. So are you going to-"She stopped suddenly, and her face grew blank, and expressionless.

"Alice?" the boy asked, "What do you see?"

"An old, wooden house in the middle of a field of wheat ,and some ponds, there are some people standing inside, and a few outside, along with us, and- and Edward and Bella!" She said expressionlessly.

"Did you see anything else?" The boy asked.

"No, do you recognize that?" She asked Draco directly.

"Well, yea that's the Weasly's house, but I still don't-"

"Take us there." The boy ordered.

"Why should I? You just threatened to kill me and now you're ordering me around!"

"No, we said that we would make sure that nobody would find out, and that doesn't mean killing you, or at least, if someone, or, if they did find out, we would be able to convince them that it would be your fault." The boy told him.

"You still didn't answer my question, you are not normal! What are you, freaks?" Draco yelled, backing up a couple of steps.

"We might tell you if you help us," The boy breathed, "or, you could find out on your own. And like I said before, that doesn't mean killing you, so you might just want to-"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jasper, relax," Alice said. "Can you at least tell us where it is?"

He sighed, he couldn't believe that he was actually going to help these people; he didn't even know where they were from or what they were, because they defiantly weren't human. Looking down at the hard concrete, he held out him hand. "Grab my arm."

"What?"

"Do you want me to take you there or not?"

"Yes we do, but could you at least-"

"Will you just relax whoever you are? You're very tense." Jasper said.

"Ok first, my names is Draco, and second, how do you know how I am feeling, and why did you just describe the Weasly house?"

"We might explain if you take us to where we want to go." Alice said, he sighed, Alice and Jasper grabbed his am, then Draco apperated her and Jasper to the burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Where to now?

They had all been walking for about two hours, and nobody had said a thing, except for the occasional, "Thanks for coming Harry," or "Harry, you know that you don't need to help right?" But Harry had told them all that he wanted to help, even if he really wasn't sure. Suddenly, he realized something, where they even going? He stopped.

"Um, guys? Do we even really have a plan? Where are we going?"

He got two answers at once; he had even thrown out an option himself.

"Narnia."

"New York, to Olympis"

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Where?' Percy asked, "What on earth is a Narnia?"

"Well, it's not on earth," Edmund said, "That's the thing, we would need to go to the professor's house, and go through the wardrobe again, I bet that's where Susan is."

"Where Susan is, Edmund! What about Annabeth? I was right; you all only came with me to find your sister!" Percy snapped.

"No!" Lucy said, "We want to help you to!"

"How can you or Edmund help me? You are just kids!"

"Hey, I bet Edmund is a way better fighter than you keep saying you are!" Peter yelled his hands were balling up into fists.

"Oh yea?" Percy said, fighting back a grin, "Well come on then! Let's all see who the better fighter is, right here right now come-"

"Stop, all of you just stop it!" Harry yelled over everyone's bickering, "All this yelling isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"He's right!" Lucy said, "We need to make a plan or who knows what is going to happen. We don't have a chance of finding them if we keep on fighting like this!"

They all seemed to relax after that, even though Harry was pretty sure that Percy was giving Edmund an evil glare. "So, where are we going first?"

"I say Narnia," Peter whispered. Percy didn't say anything, so Harry assumed that that meant yes. After explaining to all of them how apperation worked, and the Pevensies described to Harry what the professor's house looked like, Harrry gladly toot hem there one at a time.

Once everyone had arrived, Harry and Peter, who had volunteered to be last, hurried over to the arrangement of trees and bushes where the others were waiting. The house looked like a mansion; it was two or three stories high, made out of solid brick with stained glace windows lining the walls. It also had an enormous yard the size foe four or five quidditch fields out together. It was the kind of house Harry would imagine Ron could only dream of once owning. But as Harry looked at the house, it was clear something was wrong, it was almost dark outside, and there were no light coming from the house, also, the windows looked foggy and like they hadn't been cleaned for months, there was a large cloud of smoke accumulating inside. And if Harry looked hard enough, he could see the red and orange flames dancing in the house.

"Oh no," Edmund whispered, "We have to go in there! If we don't, we might not ever be able to get back into Narnia again!" He got up and started to spring towards the house.

"What about the Professor!" Lucy said as he got up to follow her brother.

Peter, Harry, and Percy all exchanged glances as they followed them. "Wait!" Peter called, "If you two go in there, we won't be able to find you! Stop! Besides, Ed, we don't need the wardrobe to go into Narnia anyway!"

Edmund stopped and stared at the front of the house, pausing, he turned around with a shocked look on his face as he started to run back towards everyone else, pulling Lucy with him. Then he started to signal for everyone to move back towards the trees, "Back, back, get back! The Professor, he's just around the corner." For a few seconds nobody moved, until they finally saw the professor and the housekeeper standing right outside their house looking up at the flaming building. Edmund sighed as he started to push everyone down. But Percy protested and started to run towards the house, but, thankfully, not towards the professor.

He skidded to a halt and looked up at the sky. "Um, father? I-we could use some help here, so if you could-"

"You're asking your father for help? Now!" Peter yelled, but Percy just ignored him.

"As I was saying, um, if you and," he paused and whispered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you and Zeus, you know, help to give us some rain?"

"We're dead." Edmund stated, "The house is going to burn to the ground, and we'll never find Susan and-"

"Ha ha! Yes! See, I told you it would work! It…" Percy yelled, looking up at the sky, it was quickly filling with clouds, and within a minute, it started to rain, causing the fire to slowly die. "What?" Percy screamed just as he walked back over to the others, a shocked look on his face. "Come on dad! You have us come all the way here and now you tell me that… I know but… Moral! What moral, never trust royalty from another… Fine, sorry. I guess we'll just go look someplace else."

Edmund bit his lip as he tried not to laugh, "I think somebody's a little crazy-_ow! _Peter!"

"He saved the house, somehow, we owe him that much."

"Wait, my father, he can sort of talk to me through his mind, it's complicated. But if you owe me, can I pick where we go next. Trust me on this, but my father told me that Susan and Annabeth aren't here, so, can we go to Olympus?"

"Um, sure." Harry said, "Where ever that is..."

"It's at New York, the Empire State building. Can you take us there?"

"Ok, but you have to at least tell us why we are going there."

"I don't have time to tell you, you will know it when you see it. Trust me. Well, if you can see it…" Harry nodded and Percy continued. "Picture a huge city with flashing lights and cars driving up and down the streets. There are also a lot of signs, and a silver skyscraper with glowing windows."

"Alright, I got it. Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

Repeating History

They were all sitting around a circular table made almost entirely of gold. The room was brightly lit thanks to the torches placed along the white colored walls, and, as usual, almost everyone was fighting.

"This could not have happened! I could understand once, but twice is just unexplainable! You're lucky I even agreed to help Percy just then! Even if he did save Olympus!" Zeus yelled as a loud clap of thunder erupted above them.

"He had to have had help. There is no way that Kronos could have just returned without any help. Besides, something is wrong, I can feel it."

"I agree with Anthea," Poseidon said, sitting down, "we have to tell Chiron at the camp, if we don't, who knows what could happen."

"I already have sent him an Iris message and he is telling everyone at camp half blood what is happening." Artemis spoke up, trying to look at Poseidon from over Ares' shoulder. The only bad thing about taking the form of a twelve year old girl, you could hardly see anything when an important meeting came up. Usually, she would be with her hunters, but it was no ordinary meeting, talking about the Evil lord titan himself somehow returning to life _again. _

"Shouldn't we be warning Percy and Annabeth, he will come after them after all?" Hermes said. Being Luke's dad, Poseidon could tell that he was badly worried for Percy and Annabeth.

Ares groaned. He had never liked Percy, not even from when he first met him. "Come on! It will be good for the kid! Keep him on his toes! Besides, knowing his past I'm sure he would have found himself in some trouble already whether it's in our world or the mortal one. Poseidon, he really should learn to be-"

"Ares!" Anthea yelled, "Now is not the time for this! What we should be doing now is talking strategy for how we are going to defeat Kronos! Knowing him, I'm sure he will have found a body to poses by now if we're-"

Zeus stood up, interrupting Anthea, "The only way he would have found a body to possess by now is if we had Percy's luck!"

"And unfortunately enough for all of us, we do have my luck because not only has he found a body to possess, he is being helped by another women who I'm pretty sure is also being possessed. They both are unbelievably fast and strong with skin as hard as a rock!" Percy had just walked right into the argument along with four other people, a girl with reddish brown hair, a boy with light blonde hair, and two boys with black hair, but one had glasses.

"Percy, son what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked, "How do you know Kronos has returned, and- and where is Annabeth- who are these people?" He asked, gesturing to Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Harry, who all looked extremely confused, like they had just stepped into yet another parallel universe, which, they had.

"I needed to tell you- all of you, that Annabeth has been kidnapped along with their sister, Susan. I know he has returned because both of the people that he was possessing threw Annabeth and I out of a plane which had ever so conveniently, had been shot while in the air by a mysterious lightning bolt that appeared out of the clear blue sky in the middle of the day!" Percy yelled. All eyes turned to Zeus, the god of the sky, therefore, the master lightning bolt.

"Well… I'm sorry ok! You know the story I don't feel like going over it again." He said.

"They could have been killed!" Artemis yelled at him, "Don't you understand what could have-"

"Stop the both of you!" Apollo said, raising his hand "he said Annabeth was missing, along with their sister. So you other people must have some crazy magical connection to some other psycho gods or something? Who are you parents?"

"Apollo I-"

"Litter Sister, shhhhh! Hush! Be quiet!" Artemis sighed, trying to ignore Apollo.

"Well, I'm a daughter of Eve, if that's what you mean…" Lucy whispered, still trying to take in the fact that the gods were around forty to sixty feet tall and wearing Greek battle armor. Apollo gave her a puzzled look as she tried to continue, "Well, in Narnia… we would have to tell everyone that we were a daughter of Eve or a son of Adam- well, looking back on it I probably shouldn't have told Mr. Tumnis that I was a daughter of Eve, then the White Witch wouldn't have tried to kill us, or at least not right away and-"

Peter's eyes grew wide. "That's who it was! The other girl that was helping him, that- that-"

"Spirit."

"Yea that spirit. The White Witch is who is helping him. It all makes sense! Percy and Annabeth defeat this spirit, he comes back to life with someone's help, and then he kidnaps Annabeth. The White Witch finds some way to come back from Narnia, I mean she almost tricked Caspian into doing it for her. Teams up with Kronos and then takes Susan, all in the same night! That's the only explanation."

"Yea," Edmund said laughing, "Unless there is yet another person in Narnia who wants us dead, there seems to be one every time we come back, even if 100 years have passed."

"Wait… what?" Percy asked, "100 years? Are you all immortal or something?"

"Oh! No of course not! It's just one second in the mortal world is around 20 years in Narnia."

"What are you all talking about?" Aphrodite asked, putting her mirror down beside her throne, "And how did you mortals get in here? Clearly you are not demigods or gods/goddesses, I mean, you defiantly don't look the part."

Peter didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but he continued anyway. "We are kings of Narnia, and Lucy is one of the Queens, Susan is the other one, but she's been kidnapped, so that's why we need to find her again."

"Wait, your brothers and sisters but your kings and queens of this Narnia place?" Ares asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Edmund's eyes widened, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of twelve immortal gods and goddesses that he had only just met. "No! No it's not like that! It's long and complicated, we're brothers and sisters yes, but, no it's not what you think."

All of the Gods and Goddesses accepted that, and then they turned to Harry. "Um… well, I'm not a demigod, whatever that is, or a god. I'm just Harry Potter." He paused, expecting to get some reaction, he was too used to someone gasping or choking on their drink when anyone said his name to get no reaction what so ever. "You know, The Boy Who Lived… The Chosen One…."

Percy looked up, "Wais a sec, I thought I was the chosen one."

"No the prophecy clearly said it was me, well, me or Neville, and so did just about everybody else in the world."

"No, they didn't. I've heard a lot of prophecies from the Oracle to know that it would be Luke, along with my help, who would defeat Kronos."

"Wait, defeat who? Who are you talking about? And I thought Luke was the one who betrayed you?" Harry asked.

"Well yes he did, but that's not the point! But, wait a sec, who are you talking about?"

"Vlodemort of course! The man who tried to kill me so many times I've lost count. He's why my friends didn't want to come along and help us rescue your girlfriend, he's put them in too much danger with-"

"Girlfriend? Annabeth's not my girlfriend! She's just my just really good friend, who happens to be a girl." Percy said. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He could hear Zeus and Ares laughing quietly about this in the background. He heard Artemis groan, Apollo was giving him two thumbs up. But he could still feel Aphrodite's eyes on him, he sighed. "Ok well, um… she's…"

"Oh please Percy," Aphrodite said, "I saw your little party at camp after you defeated Kronose, and it defiantly didn't look like you and Annabeth were just friends."

"Oh. Well… I guess, she's kinda… my… um g- are you all really going to make me say this out loud?"

Poseidon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but Percy was still giving Harry an annoyed glare for bringing up the girlfriend topic. After Aphrodite told him she was going to make his love life hard, the last thing he needed on his mind was more girl issues. "Percy, seeing as you have accepted this quest, you will need to confront the oracle immediately."

"Yes father, I will."

"And, seeing as its still light outside," Apollo said, getting up, "I can give you a ride."

"Don't let anybody else drive," Poseidon cautioned, "We don't want to torch another nation."

"That was Thalia not Percy or me. But don't worry, we'll be careful." Apollo groaned, and then he assured Harry, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Percy out the door and into a flying bus.


	8. Chapter 8

The Prophecy

After a 20 minute flying bus ride of shrikes of terror, a few panic modes, and way too much haiku from Apollo, the god dropped them all off at the edge of half blood hill. Percy led the way up to the borders of the camp.

"I Perseus Jackson give you permission to enter the camp." Percy said.

"Perseus?" Edmund asked laughing.

"Shut up!" Percy said, he continued walking and stopped at what used to be Thalia's pine tree. "I wonder how's she's doing." Percy muttered to himself as they walked by.

"How who's doing?" Lucy asked, trying to take in the camp. All of the flying horses, the sword fights, archery practice, satyrs, dryads, centaurs, and everything else that surrounded them.

"Just a friend of Annabeth and me, I haven't seen her in a while. It seemed like so long ago.…"

Lucy suddenly realized that if they weren't carful, Percy might fall into a flashback or something, deciding that she didn't really want to see that, she continued farther into the camp.

But as Percy walked towards the big house, he noticed that a lot of kids were staring at them. Some were smiling, some were nervous, and some were just plain confused at the sudden presence of so many new faces. Just as they had reached the front door of the big house, they were confronted by a centaur with a white body of a horse, and curly brown hair on the top of his head, Chiron.

"Percy, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear what has happened? And, are these all new half bloods?"

"No Sir, they are, um… well just listen." Percy then told him everything that he and told the gods, about the kidnapping, who they were and why Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Harry were here, and that he was here to see the oracle.

Chiron sighed, "Rachel is in the forest, talking with Grover and Juniper. I'll try and tell you four what is going on as long as you tell me how in the world you were allowed into Olympus.

"Thank the Gods it's summer," Percy murmured as he walked past all of the newly built cabins full of many new demigod faces. He continued into the forest, trying to ignore all of his old friends who were running up to him to welcome him back. He reached the center of the forest and found Grover, Juniper and Rachel all talking about ways they could improve the wilderness out in the mortal world.

"Um, hey guys."

"Percy!" They all cried in unison, they all ran over to him to welcome him back.

"Hey Perrrrrcy," Grover yelped. "I heard that Zeus blasted you and Annabeth out of a plane? Why were you in a plane?"

"Um, because I wanted to go see London, but I really wish that I hadn't left camp, things have gotten a lot worse."

"How could thing has gotten worse?" Rachel asked, her red hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she was playing with a spare rubber band. "Everything from Kronos' attack has been rebuilt! Everything is perfect now! Look around, there are more Demigods coming in and even more being claimed every day. It's not the prophecy, though, is it?"

"Well, I need a prophecy, but it's not the one you said the last time I was here. But, all, and I mean all of the Olympians, sent me here to get another prophecy. Zeus wasn't the only person who wanted me out of that plane. And Annabeth isn't here for a reason. So, can you please tell me about how I'm supposed to rescue Annabeth and Susan, and defeat The White Witch and Kronose?"

"Percy what are you talking about?" Juniper asked.

"So, they haven't told you yet, have they? Kronos is back, along with one other powerful being, who wants not only me and Annabeth dead, but also Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie.

Rachel, sighed, and took a few uneasy steps backwards as the prophecy began.

As the green smoke appeared, Percy could immediately see a graveyard. He could also (Much to Percy's surprise) read most of the names on the gravestones. Most of the names he didn't recognize; Caspian and Tumnis, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledor, and Sirius Black. But then there were the names he did recognize, Bianca di Angelo, and Zoë Nightshade, but then, right in the middle of the graveyard, were two grave stones that Percy couldn't read what so ever. One had had a glowing, pink, rock on it about the size of a bullet on it, and the other had a happy meal sitting on top of it. He looked up as Rachel started to say the prophecy that she wouldn't remember:

_Five will go to Washington and recover what was lost,_

_But once they succeed some must pay a cost,_

_Two old enemy's pasts you must forgive,_

_Presenting a new enemy that forever lives,_

_The titans return then leads to a betrayal,_

_But in the end some are destined to fail. _

Percy blinked, trying to process what he had just heard. _But in the end some are destined to fail? _He didn't like the sound of that, and the last thing he needed was another friend betraying him.

"Um, Percy, Kronos is b-back? _You must forgive an old enemy's past? But in_ _the end some are destined to fail?_ Like die!" Grover yelled, probably telling around twenty Dryads about the titan's return.

"Yes, I know. It's bad. But come on Chiron will explain everything. Juniper, can you go get Clarisse if she isn't that far away? Tell her to meet us at the big house?" She nodded and was off. Percy, Rachel, and Grover all ran back towards the house.

Once they were there, Chiron nodded, "Well, we know what five it will be." He said, gesturing to Percy, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Harry. "And we know that you will go to Washington."

"What about us?" Rachel asked, "We want to help!"

"Your jobs will be to stay here and keep watch over the camp. We can't let our Oracle leave or the Lord of the Wild. Besides," Chiron stopped so that he could whisper so that nobody else would hear, "If the titan is back then we would need some more people to stay here to not only watch over the camp but to also get all of the campers ready for a fight if one were to start."

Grover and Rachel looked sad, but they understood. But just at that moment Percy noticed Connor and Travis Stoll, both sons of Hermes, and Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades come running up to all of them, and Nico looked as gothic as ever.

"Percy! You back!" Connor yelled.

"It's good to see you Percy! Are these all new half bloods? And I heard that-" Travis asked, but Nico interrupted him.

"We heard that Kronos is back! Like he's returned and already found a body to possess! And, who are you four?" Nico yelled.

"Nico, Connor, Travis, it is very important that you keep this as quiet as possible, the last thing we need is for the entire camp to find out, and then crazy rumors start flying around and then it just all goes downhill from there." Chiron told them.

"So he's really back?"

"Yes, now can you guys go tell only the head counselors of all the cabins? And I mean _only_ them." Percy said, and they all ran off.

"But wait a second, why do we have to go to Washington?"Harry asked, "and what does it mean by you must forgive an old enemy?"

"I wish I knew." Chiron murmured, "But you five must go to Washington, and figure out where you will go from there. I will tell the others what Rachel said, and about Kronos when the time is right, which will probably be in about five minutes when everybody finds out. Never trust the Stoll brothers with a secret. Good luck, I'll keep an eye out here and tell you if anything comes up, alright?"

"Fine, but this quest isn't just to rescue Susan and Annabeth, is it?"

"Right know Percy, I'm really not sure, but for the moment, the future of Olympus isn't looking that bright."

Percy nodded, and then he decided that he better go into the cabin to get ready for yet another quest.

To be honest, there wasn't that much in his cabin for the time being, so Percy just grabbed what food and water he could from the cafeteria along with some nectar and ambrosia and was off. He gave all four of the others small bags for holding whatever they wanted as well.

They all walked up to the top of Camp Half Blood hill and Percy, as always took one glance back. He could see Chiron, Grover, Juniper, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Nico trying their best to gather up all of the campers to tell them of the news. Percy sighed as he ushered Harry, Peter, Edmund and Lucy into Argus' car.

The drive to Washington was too long for Percy's liking. But, on the bright side, they never had to stop to sleep. Just to get more food and use the restroom. But now that they were just crossing the border into Washington, one thought finally crossed Percy's mind. _Now what?_

Rachel had said Washington, but not where in Washington to look for Susan and Annabeth. He was about to ask the others what they thought when Argus stopped the van.

"Why are you stopping? We don't even know what we are supposed to do yet?" Lucy asked. Argus rolled all of his who knew how many eyes and reached into the passenger seat of the car, he pulled out a bag and reached inside. Much to everyone's surprise, he pulled out two swords, not like the pen, riptide, that Percy had, but an actual sword. He handed one to Peter and One to Edmund, along with two identical silver shields, each with a red lion on it. He reached into his bag once again and pulled out a heart shaped vial full of red liquid, and a dagger. He handed both items to Lucy.

"The fire flower juice? Along with Edmund and my swords and shields from Narnia? How did you get these? They were locked up in our vaults, underground." Peter asked in amazement.

"Knowing the god of thieves has its advantages." Argus said. It had been one of the first times Percy had ever heard him talk, and, just like Percy had guessed, he really did have an eye in his mouth. Harry grimaced at the sight, along with the others.

"So, you took these from us, and then returned them?"

"Hermes clearly said he, 'borrowed without permission, intent on returning everything.'" Percy laughed at this, but the others didn't find this near as funny as he did.

Argus started up the car again and continued on down the road, looking for any town that he could drop them all off at. Sighing, he stopped once again along the side of a road and found a group of five boys, they all looked like they could be anywhere from 15 years old to somewhere in their low 20s. They all looked very similar though, short black hair, extremely tan, and surprisingly, none of them had a shirt on. Relying on the mist to hide his true appearance, Argus rolled down the window to ask for directions to the nearest town.

But immediately everyone in the car could tell something was wrong. "Argus wait I think-"

"Hello boys, I was wondering, could you tell me where the closest town is?" Argus asked, a bit nervously.

"Wow." One of the boys said, he looked about 17, "Man Quill come look at this! And I thought we were freaks on nature!"

"Wait!" Percy yelled at the boys, "You guys can see him? Like see him and his one hundred eyes?" They all ignored his question.

"Embry! How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down! The blood suckers will have no problem starting a fight if something comes up," another boy said, he looked around 22.

"But Sam, they aren't even here! They all left for one reason or another! Besides, Bella wouldn't just start a fight for no good reason!"

"And speaking of Edward and Bella, I hear them, in the forest. And they are with some humans."

"Oh man! I thought we agreed that there would be no more Bella's! The last thing we need is for the Volturi to visit again."

"What? Bella's back? All of them have been missing for over a month!" Another boy said, he looked 17 as well. He turned and started sprinting off into the forest.

"Hey Jacob wait! We all know that you love your blood sucker friends but we have to- _ow!_" the boy named Embry said laughing, but was punched in the stomach by the oldest boy named Sam who was scolding him before. They all took off running into the forest, but before Percy could lose sight of them, he and Harry had both jumped out of the car to follow them. All the Pevensie kids turned, and deciding that they didn't want to have to track down Harry and Percy, they grabbed their not so new gifts and followed them as well. But when they had caught up to them and the boys they didn't believe what they saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen

Not being able to move a muscle in your body could get real old, real fast. Especially when you are destroying a house, which Edward could deal with, houses got destroyed all the time. But not being able to do anything while a poor defenseless woman that probably did nothing wrong get killed and kidnapping two girls, that was unbearable.

But at least Jadus- he thought that was her name, hadn't figured out Bella's ability to stop all mental attacks, but unfortunately, Kronos and Voldemort had figured out Edwards ability to read minds in two minutes flat. You would think that after living with Alice, Jasper, Emment, Rosalie, Renesme, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme for all these years they would have learned to keep their thoughts to themselves.

_Edward, where in the world are you? _Carlisle thought, after knowing him for so long his thought just came right into Edwards head without them meaning to. But the bad thing is that, true, Edward could still read minds when being possessed, but so could the people possessing him. That didn't help. _Edward, we have been looking everywhere for you, and I know you can hear me. If you can, can you please give us a signal that you are okay? Esme and I have just arrived in Italy, of all places. We were hoping the Volturi might be of some help. Yes we are that desperate. Emment and Rosalie and looking throughout Canada with Tanya and her family, along with the United States. But don't worry; Esme dropped Renesme off at Jacobs's house so she should be safe, Leah is watching her. Alice and Jasper left for London a few days ago, one of her visions gave her the idea. But Edward, we are really worried about where you and Bella are. Jacob's been over twice a day ever since you left. Hoping you would show up. I still am trying to explain- of coarse Jane in the first one to see us, isn't that nice? _

There was a long pause when Carlisle and Esme must have been talking with Jane. But Edward couldn't believe it; they were actually going to Italy? Jane was going to kill them- or at least try. Edward tried to look over at Bella through peripheral vision, he couldn't even move his eyes, and she was just standing there, just as helpless as he was. Jadus was listening for any sounds of people, and looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. She smiled. She must know who was coming.

_If Jane tries to attack us one more time I will rip her throat our. _Carlisle thought, but that wasn't like him, he was almost never violent, unless there was a great danger involved. Apparently Jane wasn't so happy about their surprise visit._ Aro, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Jane, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Chelsea… great they are all hear today. This should be interesting._

Edward mentally groaned_, how could this be happening? How did these people find the power to possess someone anyway? _Then Edward stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching and many thoughts all entering his mind at once.

_If this really is Bella I'm going to kill her but at the same time be so thankful that she is actually-_

_Jacob be quiet! If this is Edward and Bella that will be good and all but be ready for a fight if this is the Volturi._

_Ok, ok, I'll be careful Sam, lay off._

_Hey, but guys wait a minute, those other people behind us, they're following us. What should we do, we can't just start a fight with some random people around, and they will end up getting killed!_

_Well then if they get killed it's their own stupid fault._

_Great, and then will just have a murder on our hands… that's the last thing we need!_

_Oh will all of you just shut up already!_

"These aren't the type of werewolves that I've encountered before…" Jadus whispered, Voldemort agreed, _it wasn't even night let alone a full moon, I have no idea how they could be in their wolf form, but then again…_ Voldemort thought, he paused as five horse sized wolves appeared in the clearing, all varying in color, _they don't exactly look like werewolves either…_

All of them stopped as soon as they saw who it was they were looking at, and one of them ran back into the forest as a wolf and came back out in his human form. "Where the heck have you guys been? You've been gone for way too long without an explanation, what happened?" He yelled, then another boy, ran into the forest and came back out as a human.

"Yeah, Jacob has been worried sick about you and it's been getting really annoying. But the rest of your blood sucking family has spread across the world to find you; two of the vampires even went-"

All Edward wanted was to tell him to be quiet, _Sam shut up, shut up, shut up! You're going to give away what little these things haven't found about us yet!_

"- to Italy to see if the Volturi could help, yeah right, they are probably going to get killed because of that."

Seth was about to make another comment but then let out a slight gasp. "Hey, hey wait a minute; I thought you two were 'vegetarians.' What are those two unconscious girls doing here? You aren't going to feed off 'em are you?" Until that moment Edward had forgotten about the girls that had been kidnapped, he remembered that they were both unconscious and leaning against a tree with their hands and feet bound.

_Oh no, here is goes, they're going to find out that we're being possessed really, really soon_… Edward thought.

"Bella I thought you would never kill humans?" Jacob yelled at her, he looked like he was about to have a break down.

Edward mentally groaned. _We wouldn't, at least not under our own free will, but the thing is… we aren't under our own free will!_

"Yeah what happened to you-"Quill started to say, but he was interrupted by more people entering the clearing.

"Oh not you guys again!" Embry complained.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He immediately started sprinting towards her despite who was standing in his way. He uncapped riptide eagerly waiting for the fight to start. Jadus stepped in to intercept him as Voldemort stepped towards Harry. Within seconds you could hear the sounds of Percy's sword clashing against Bella's diamond hard skin.

"Oh Harry, how wonderful it is that you're here, all of you being in the same place at the same time makes this much easier, and this time, you don't have Dumbledore or your filthy muggle mother here to protect you."

Harry looked up, he had his wand out, ready to fight, but now he was too stunned to move, even to think. "No, how could this_- " _Harry screamed as he fell towards the ground, trying to remember how to use occlumency.

Just then three more figures entered the clearing, and after one quick glance around, hurried to help the others, Peter went to help Harry and Edmund to Percy. Lucy started to walk around the battle through the trees to get to Susan and Annabeth.

"What's going on?" Jacob yelled over the noise of the battle.

"I don't know," Seth yelled, "Sam, what are going to do? Edward and Bella have never done anything like this before have they?"

"No they haven't. "

"Then what do we do?" Quill screamed.

Sam looked around, he wasn't one hundred percent sure himself, "We fight," He said, "That isn't Edward and Bella." At that, all of them changed back into their wolf form.

_Ok guys, you've always wanted to attack vampires, specifically one of the Cullen vampires, so here's your chance. _Sam thought. Edward could hear the happiness in his voice. _Wait a minute,_ Edward thought, _if he really is this happy he can attack a Cullen, this might hurt a bit…_

Sam and Jacob set their sights towards Edward; Sam was going to attack him because he disliked Edward more than he disliked Bella. Jacob was going to try to fight Edward because he would never hurt Bella as long as he lived.

Jacob growled as he lunged towards Edward's feet and Sam towards his throat. They both were able to knock him off of Harry without too much difficulty. They both watched Harry slowly get up, regain his balance, and sprint over to Peter.

"OK, listen," Harry said as he and Peter both ran to seek cover in the trees. "Lucy is almost to Susan and Annabeth- wait, ok she is now, once they are untied if you can help me get to them I can take them to safety, I just have to have one hand on their arm or something to apparate er- teleport, with them, do you think you can give me an opening?" Peter, although he didn't have any clue what harry was saying except he needed to give him a clear path to get to the girls, nodded.

"When I have their attention, go." Peter said. He picked up his sword and ran back out into the clearing. "Hey Jadus! Look over here! Leave Percy and Edmund alone, come on, over here! Don't you think you've tortured Edmund enough?" he yelled. She stopped fighting an exhauster Edmund and walked around a nearly unconscious Percy towards Peter.

_What is Peter doing? I know I have a habit of doing stupid things like that but peter defiantly doesn't-or, at least not with the White Witch… _Edmund thought.

The White Witch turned around mid swing to face Peter, she stopped fighting Percy and Edmund after only a second's choice and ran towards him, knocking him down in a second.

Harry sprinted past Edmund and Percy, and tried to explain to Lucy that he could apparate the girls away.

"Is it safe?" She asked him.

"Yes, now come on let me get Susan first; she looks like she is in worse shape than Annabeth." Harry told her, just as Susan's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh, Lucy, what's going on, are-are those werewolves? Where am I? What's happening?"

"Susan, I'm going to try to help you, just come on, and give me your hand." Susan nodded weakly and let Harry grab on, and seconds later there was a loud crack and they were gone.

Lucy looked up just as Kronos punched Jacob off of him and knocked Sam to the ground with a roundhouse kick. He smirked at her at the sight of Susan and Harry being long gone and Annabeth was just coming out of her unconscious state. He started to walk towards them as Lucy pulled her knife out just in case. But before Lucy had any time to react Kronos had picked up Annabeth and pinned her against a tree in less than a second.

Lucy screamed, "Annabeth!" She wildly slashed at Kronos and the diamond hard skin of whoever was unlucky enough to be his host. Kronos merely laughed, and with a flick of his wrist he had thrown Lucy halfway across the clearing. "Annabeth, no…" She screamed again, but the last few words were drowned out by the loud _crack_ of Harry apparating back into the clearing

"Lucy come on," Harry whispered to her as he took her hand and started sprinting towards Kronos and a fighting Annabeth. "Hey Voldemort why don't you come over here, it's me you want not her!" he yelled.

For a few seconds Voldemort took control of Edwards's body, he dropped Annabeth and sprinted towards Harry. He and Lucy dove out of the way just seconds before Voldemort had tackled them. Voldemort pulled his wand out from his cloak and pointed it at Harry, "_Avada-" Crack!_

The others all turned around at the sight of Susan, Annabeth, Lucy, and Harry all being gone. They all took one last quick glance at the werewolves, specifically Jacob and Sam, who had lead the attack, and fled into the forest without saying a word. The pack all grinned as they started to chase Kronos, Voldemort, and Jadus out of the clearing and back towards the Cullen's place, away from the others.

Peter, Edmund, and Percy didn't stop running until they had reached the road again and they were sure that they were safe. Percy sent and Iris message back to Camp Half Blood and asked for someone to come and pick them up. Once they were back at camp Chiron arranged for Artemis to transport them back to the Weasley's house, knowing that that was where Harry had gone, to see if Susan and Annabeth were alright.


End file.
